For example, in Patent Document 1, a tubular body soundproof cover installed on an air intake pipe is disclosed. The tubular body soundproof cover disclosed in the patent document includes a sound absorbing layer and an outer skin layer. The sound absorbing layer is made of a urethane foam molded product and covers an outer peripheral surface of the air intake pipe. The outer skin layer is made of a PVC (polyvinyl chloride) sheet and covers an outer peripheral surface of the sound absorbing layer.
As described in a paragraph [0018] of the patent document, the outer skin layer is bonded to the sound absorbing layer. Specifically, the outer skin layer is arranged in advance in a cavity of a mold, and then a raw material is casted into the cavity to foam-mold the sound absorbing layer. That is, the formation of the sound absorbing layer and the entire bonding between the outer skin layer and the sound absorbing layer are simultaneously performed.